Plasma processing apparatuses can be used to process semiconductor substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and resist removal. One type of plasma processing apparatus used in plasma processing includes a reaction chamber containing top and bottom electrodes. A radio frequency (RF) power is applied between the electrodes to excite a process gas into a plasma for processing semiconductor substrates in the reaction chamber. The plasma may contain ions, free radicals, and neutral species with high kinetic energies. By adjusting the electrical potential of the substrate, charged species in the plasma can be directed to impinge upon the surface of the substrate and thereby remove material (e.g., atoms) therefrom.
During etching, a heavy deposition of contaminants on electrodes or electrode assemblies, for example, 450 mm Talon electrodes, can result in changes to the wafer etch rate and defects and/or particles in the chamber. In addition, the heavy deposition typically cannot be cleaned from the surface of the electrodes unless it is polished. Without proper polishing of the electrodes, the manufactured components can be damaged, and for example, the thickness may not be uniform and maintained within the manufacturers specifications. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an adapter plate which can be used to polish the top and bottom surfaces, for example, of both an outer and inner electrode of an upper electrode assembly.